


A Tour of the North

by th3craft3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa realizes she wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Marriage in White Harbor

Producing an heir was among the things they decided not to agree upon. They don’t really need it since Bran came home and was named Jon’s successor. This new situation was a welcome relief to both Sansa and Jon who were still learning how to deal with each other and getting used to the idea of being husband and wife.  
Their marriage was that of convenience. In order to protect Sansa from any more betrothal that may come her way and to secure the future of their House in uncertain times, they made the decision. Their vassals were troubled of this at first but when Jon’s true lineage was revealed, they accepted it with the condition that any heir they produce would be a Stark first and foremost.  
Queen Daenerys was fine with the idea, she was barren. Therefore, any offspring Jon and Sansa will produce, would both inherit the North and Southern Kingdoms and would reunite the realm once more.  
There was just a problem though. The King in the North and his wife haven’t produce any offspring yet. The Northeners were okay with it since Bran was next in line to succeed. The Dragon Queen, however, is worried. She had been pressuring her nephew about the matter so that the line of succession would be secure.  
It was not an issue whether one of them is barren – they simply didn’t try.

Jon was sitting at Winterfell’s solar with a fire was crackling on the hearth to keep the cold away. He sighed as he reads another letter from his Aunt, inquiring whether Queen Sansa was already with child. He have to get rid of the letter, adding to the things he was keeping secret from Sansa. And speaking of his wife, she entered the solar unannounced that Jon had to slip the letter quickly on one of the desk’s drawer.  
“Good evening, Jon.” Sansa greeted. They were way past formalities and they insisted to address each other by name since they married – except on formal occasions.  
“Good evening.” Jon greeted back, trying to smile and not feel guilty about the letter. “Is something amiss?”  
“No.” Sansa replied and stood across the table. “Lord Manderly is inviting us to White Harbor for the wedding of his granddaughter, Wylla to Lord Cerwyn.”  
“Oh.” Jon mumbled. “Are you willing to go?” he asked back as he was prone to whenever they have to make a decision and he always valued her opinions whether the matter was trivial or not.  
“I’m fine with it.” Sansa answered and took a seat. “Besides, it’s about time we visit our bannermen and see how they are doing.”  
“Then we’ll go.” Jon nodded. “I’ll have the men prepare.”  
“No, stay. Arya and I will handle it.” Sansa offered. “We’ll leave in a week.”

The next morning, it was Sansa who was sitting inside the solar and was fixing a gown for Arya. She insisted that her sister would dress properly despite the latter’s objections. She opened the drawers of the desk, looking for a blade to cut some lace when she discovered the Dragon Queen’s letter.  
Sansa was beet-red after she finished reading the letter and a sob escaped her. She was angry that Jon kept this letter from her knowledge. She abandoned the gown and letter then strode out of the solar, slamming the door on her way out. Arya, who was passing by called after her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I just need some fresh air.” Sansa called over her shoulder and continued on her way.  
The Queen found herself walking along the flowers in the recently rebuilt glass gardens. A servant was there with a younger girl, tending to the plants. They bowed when she passed by.  
“The Queen is very pretty.” Sansa overheard the younger girl say. “I bet her children would be just as lovely.” The comment made her cheeks flushed.  
It’s been over four years since she was married to Jon and the issue of child-rearing had been settled long ago. They agreed that it shouldn’t be forced on them. Besides, what they have achieved and the kind of relationship that they have was steady and secure. And then she found out about Daenerys’ letter and it that it may threaten the balance in their lives.  
“I’ll just wait for him to tell me about the matter.” Sansa told herself. “At least, I won’t be the one to break this stability.” she added and continued her aimless stroll until she found herself on one of the battlements overlooking a crowd of people working below. She spied Arya on the smithy, talking to their new smith no doubt. She just observed for a while until her gaze settled on a woman brushing the hair of her daughter.  
The sight made Sansa flinch as she recalled just how her own mother used to that as well and told her stories of how beautiful her own sons and daughters would become someday. Then she realized a hidden urge was slowly resurfacing within her. She was jealous of the woman and her daughter. But before she could dwell too long on the thought, a horn sounded and the gates of the castle opened.  
The King, together with Tormund, Podrick and Ser Davos had returned from their hunt. There was a moment when their glances met and Sansa looked away.

It was the day of their departure to White Harbor and Sansa haven’t heard from Jon about the letter that Daenerys sent them so she assumed that he intends to keep it a secret. That made her moody. She thought they always trusted each other and shared every burden. They seldom speak to each other for days and her mood wasn’t noticed by Arya.  
They were on a barge cruising along the White Knife on their way to White Harbor when Arya approached her sister. “Hey, I heard a rumor that you are with child at last.” she teased Sansa knowing that it would make her uncomfortable.  
“No I am not!” Sansa denied, taken aback by such declarations.  
“Well, with your unpredictable mood, I may beg to differ.” Arya shot back and grinned. “You’re making me wear a gown so this is payback.” She thought.  
“I assure you, I am not and we’ve discussed about this already.” Sansa answered. “I shall punish whoever started that rumor.”  
“I believe that you are not barren and neither is Jon, so it’s a shame not putting your good birthing hips to use.” Arya commented again, clearly enjoying Sansa’s embarrassed expression.  
“Arya! Stop it!” Sansa reprimanded, looking mortified.  
“I know you both may have some agreements in the past but that was four years ago. Times are changing. We’re getting older and honestly, I like to have some nephews and nieces running around the castle.” Arya continued her relentless teasing until Sansa abandoned her to go sit beside Lady Brienne.  
“Is something wrong?” Jon asked his ‘wife’ but Sansa just gave him a cold shoulder so he approached Arya. “What did you do?” Jon asked with a warning stare.  
“Oh, nothing.” Arya replied. “We were just talking about her birthing hips.” she added and left.  
Jon can only follow her with curious eyes.

They arrived at White Harbor into a warm welcome. Hundreds of people or maybe thousands had lined the streets to greet them and catch a glimpe of their King and Queen, riding matching white steeds. Highborn and commoners alike cheered. The atmosphere in the city was really different from the rest of the North.   
The wedding was performed in a Sept since House Manderly worships the Faith of the Seven. The King and Queen and Arya who was still sulking about her gown were given the place of honor along with the bride and groom at the feast. Lords and Ladies toasted to their health, speeches were made and gifts were bestowed.  
“To House Stark!” Lord Wyman raised his goblet for a toast.  
“To House Manderly!” Jon answered, raising his own cup. “May your House ever be fruitful.” Sansa added, joining in the toast.  
“We could say the same for you My King and Queen.” Lord Wyman jested. And a lot of people conveyed their agreement, even Arya was laughing.  
Sansa’s cheek turned red as her hair and even more so when Jon unconsciously reached for her hand on top the table and squeezed it. She knew, they must keep appearances but something about his touch was sort of new. It was a different kind of warmth.  
When at last, the feast ended and guests were well into their cups and the bedding ceremony was all but done, Jon and Sansa were escorted to their chamber. It was a single large bedroom with an abundance of trappings.  
“You take the bed.” Jon offered. “I’ll sleep on the rug.”  
“And what would anyone say if they found out their King was sleeping on the floor?” Sansa asked. “Don’t be silly, It’s a large bed. We can share.” Maybe she meant it or it was the wine talking but Jon agreed nonetheless. Fortunately, there was a divider and they changed into their shift hurriedly then settled under the furs – maintaining a safe distance from each other.  
The next day, Jon woke up to tangled limbs and auburn hair splashed into his chest and Sansa was sleeping soundly. His right arm was under her and her breath was deliriously close to his neck and the warmth it brought spread all over his body. Not to mention the morning stiffness ‘down there.’  
He waited for her to wake up for he was afraid to disturb her. And while waiting, he got the chance to really see her face up close – how long her lashes are, how well-defined the contours of her nose and how pink and cute her lips are. Jon swallowed a lump in his throat. And the sight of tiny freckles on her nose made him smile.  
Sansa stirred and when she realized their situation, she gasped and suddenly withdrew, clutching the fur to her chest. “I’m sorry.” She said. “I must’ve...”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Jon cut her off. “Good morning.” he greeted, to change the subject.  
“Good morning.” Sansa answered, hiding behind the furs.

After breakfast, Jon was whisked away by Lord Manderly to talk about the status of the ships he was building. The wars may be over but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. It gave Sansa and Arya the time to roam around the city.  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Sansa was chastising herself as she thought about what transpired that morning. She had a peaceful and warm sleep only to wake up, tangled with Jon. She was basically snuggling to him and she almost burst in embarrassment as she felt something hard was pressing at her thighs. And she have a really good idea what that was.  
“Are you okay?” Arya asked. “You look funny and red.”  
“It’s nothing.” She dismissed as they made their way into the marketplace. “I’m sure Bran would’ve loved to come here.” She said to change the subject.  
“Well, I suppose... but you know, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” Arya answered. “And i bet he’s feeling far from lonely there with the Reeds.”  
Sansa smiled at that.  
They arrived at the market and Arya directly went off to a stall to inspect some saddle, followed by Podrick. Meanwhile, she went off to a vendor selling lemons. Lady Brienne was following close by.  
Sansa was inspecting the fruits when the vendor recognized her. “Your Grace.” the old man stammered and managed a bow. “You can have them all for free.”  
“Oh, no. I will pay for them.” Sansa replied. And the old man looked hesitant to accept the payment she offered. “I insist.” Sansa said and the vendor accepted.  
“Thank you, Your Grace and Seven blessings to you.”  
Sansa smiled. “And to you.”  
As she continued to stroll along the stalls, she noticed how happy the people were. They offered her warm smiles and gracious gestures. They offered her gifts but she declined and told them she will pay for them instead, reasoning that it was their business but she was clearly fond of them nonetheless.  
When they got tired, they entered an inn close by that served warm bread and assortment of food. And as usual, people greeted her warmly. They settled at a table in the corner and the innkeeper offered them a bread, in shape of a wolf. Sansa was delighted and Arya as well when she joined them. Arya ended up telling a story about Hotpie and how he baked a bread just like the one they were eating. Sansa wasn’t paying attention though. She was busy staring at a couple two tables away, eating with their three children. The woman was cooing at the babe at her breast while the husband looked on in delight and fed his wife with a piece of bread. Sansa’s thoughts drifted to her childhood desires of a happy family and a lot beautiful children running around... and then she remembered Queen Daenerys’ letter.

That evening, they were back at their chamber after a sumptuous dinner from their host.  
“Are you okay?” Jon asked looking worried why Sansa was looking conflicted while brushing her hair.  
“We need to talk.” Sansa dropped her brush and stood up from the bed. Jon stared back at her with apprehension. “Okay...” he trailed off. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Sansa narrowed her eyes at him before she replied. “I saw your Aunt’s letter.” she stated.   
Jon blanched. “That... uh... I...” he stuttered and Sansa raised her brows at him. She was clearly annoyed but Jon can’t help thinking she looked really pretty. He exhaled a deep breath and explained. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He started. “We agreed that the issue should not be forced on us that’s why I kept it a secret.”  
“And what have you been telling your Aunt about us?” Sansa inquired, looking determined.  
“I didn’t answer her letters regarding the matter.” Jon answered.  
Sansa was silent and they stared at each other. “Look Sansa, I’m really...” Jon began but Sansa held up her hand to silence him. He might be King but he always bow down to her.  
“I think you should write to her.” Sansa offered. “Tell her that your lady wife might be with child soon” she continued with reddened cheeks.  
Jon stared at her for a moment with unbelieving eyes. “I don’t want to make false promises.” Jon stated.  
Sansa huffed and looked at her husband with annoyance. “I want a baby, you bloody idiot.” She snapped.  
“Oh...”  
The spacious bed looked really inviting. And that night, a dragon roared and a wolf howled.


	2. On the Way to Oldcastle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen continues their tour of their land.

Their ride on the way to Oldcastle was slow. Just like how slow it had been when they made love the preceding night and just the thought of it made Sansa’s cheek flush. She stared up ahead of the column and saw her husband talking to Ser Davos. Jon was talking animatedly and was visibly happy.  
“Are you alright, Your Grace?” Brienne asked as she pulled up beside the queen with a look of concern on her face.  
Sansa smiled at her loyal friend. “I am alright, Lady Brienne.” she replied. “Just a little tired.” she added with a yawn, emphasizing her point.  
The lady knight replied with a knowing smile then rode to where Arya and Podrick were at the middle of the column. The Manderlys were very generous hosts and gifted them with fine horses in addition to thirty knights to augment their guards. However, the biggest gift was their Royal Ship that Sansa named The Ned and Arya and Jon certainly agreed with the idea. They were supposed to take the ship to sail close to Oldcastle but Jon thought it would be a good idea if they traveled by land so that they would really be exploring their Kingdom. Sansa warmed up to the idea, realizing that she had been cloistered inside castle walls for so long and a change of scenery was certainly a welcome one.  
Two knights passed by Sansa as they rode forward and together with Ser Davos, they rode ahead to scout. Jon stopped and waited for Sansa to ride by his side. A while later, Ghost bounded over to them.  
“How are you doing, my dear?” Jon asked when they were riding side by side in matching steeds. The question was accompanied by a warm smile.  
“My dear?” Sansa looked bemused. “Are you gonna start calling me with endearments now?”  
Jon chuckled. “Well, I suppose.”  
“I’m tired and my body’s aching all over.” Sansa replied with a sigh.  
“Well, what we did last night was pretty tiring.” Jon agreed and they both laughed.

Meanwhile, as the King and Queen were busy talking and giving each other googly eyes and timid smiles; Arya was really not feeling that great. She was in fact sleepy.  
“Tired as well, princess?” Brienne asked her .  
“Ugh.” she grunted. “Please... as I’ve said before, don’t call me princess, Lady Brienne.” she told the lady.  
“Sorry, just habits.” Brienne replied. “And if you would, don’t call me a Lady as well.”  
“Noted.” Arya replied drowsily. “Oh Brienne, the things I heard last night...” she trailed off and shrugged. “They could’ve made my future niece and nephews all they want but the whole castle didn’t need to hear about it.” Arya explained grumpily as she indicated Jon and Sansa. “They were quite loud and I couldn’t sleep next door.”  
Brienne raised her brows and laughed. “I heard faint noises last night and I thought it was Lord Cerwyn and his new bride.”  
“Well, it ain’t the newlyweds.” Arya replied. “I am scarred.” she continued and they shared a hearty laugh, getting the attention of Podrick. “But look at them.” Arya nodded in the direction of Jon and Sansa once more. The King had ridded closer to the Queen and they were holding each others’ hand and whispering with each other. “Who would’ve thought... sometimes I can’t completely wrap my head around the idea of them. Thank goodness, they look so happy with each other. I mean, they were civil and proper but after last night, we might be treated to a lot of romance and I feel like I might puke.” Then they burst into fits of laughter again.  
“I am glad that Queen Sansa found security and happiness once more.” Brienne agreed. “After all that happened before...” she trailed off. “And she lessened the King’s broodiness as well, so I think that’s a nice thing too.”

Jon and Sansa were riding close to each other and their hands were linked. They decided to ride ahead, their horses started a slow gallop way ahead of their other companions. Since the Starks returned to Winterfell, the roads were safe once more.  
The King looked ahead to the hills on the horizon and marvelled at how the contours of the land reminded him of something. Sansa’s curves to be exact and just the thought of it made him chuckle again.  
They stopped. “What’s so funny?” Sansa asked him. Her blue eyes full of curiousity.  
“Nothing you need to know.” Jon teased but his wife was not pleased. “My love?” her voice laced with warning.  
“Oh, you’re calling me endearments now?” It was Jon’s turn to ask with an amused face.  
“Tell me.” Sansa commanded. “We promised that we won’t keep any secrets from each other.”  
“It’s just a silly thought.” Jon answered and shook his head.  
Sansa pursed her lips. “I don’t care. Tell me.”  
Jon sighed. “Alright.” he said and pointed over at the horizon. “You see those hills?” he inquired and Sansa nodded her head in acknowledgement. “It reminded me of the curves of your body.” Jon explained with a laugh and Sansa snorted with reddening cheeks. The snort was unladylike but she stopped caring about that long ago.  
“Well, you won’t seeing any of these curves tonight.” Sansa shot back with a smirk and elicited a louder laugh from her husband.  
“Don’t worry, I guess we’ll have much more time in Oldcastle tomorrow.”  
They paused then urged their horses into a trot.  
“What do you think we’ll call them?” Sansa asked and a look of understanding passed between them.  
“I think when the time comes, we’ll know.” Jon answered and brought Sansa’s hand to his mouth for a kiss.  
“For sure, one of them will be a Lyanna.” Sansa said. “Little Lyanna that would grow up with Lady Mormont’s personality.” And at that both of them laughed once again.  
“Do you think we can handle that?” Jon asked.  
“We’re Starks, Jon. We will endure.” And that statement, said it all about them. “I’m glad that we were able to explore the North this way. We can act freely.”  
“Aye.” Jon agreed. “We should’ve done this a long time ago.” he added. Jon came to the realization that since leaving the confines of the castle, they were able to express their thoughts and emotions toward each other with much more honesty.

Later that afternoon, they stopped by a village and all the people came out to see them when it was announced that the King and Queen of the North will be passing by. It was a small village, no more than a dozen houses and the largest one belonged to their chief. They were welcomed and offered a place to stay. Being more than halfway to Oldcastle, they decided to camp for the night. In exchange for the rooms, Jon decided to give away the food they can spare from what Lord Manderly had given them for provisions.  
That night, Jon and Sansa had the chance to talk to the people as they were gathered around a large fire. They realized that many of the villagers there haven’t been to Winterfell and to petition whatever concerns they have. Mostly complained about the bad harvest and the surrounding land not fertile enough. There was a large land to the south bounded by a forest but it belonged to House Locke so Jon promised that he would talk to Lord Locke regarding the land and grant it to the villagers to farm. The people were very happy and grateful and Jon made sure that he will keep his promise.  
The next morning, they woke up early and continued on their way to Oldcastle and by mid-morning they caught glimpse of the castle of House Locke who were vassals to House Manderly.  
“Ah, finally.” Arya sighed. “I’m getting sore with all of this riding.” she complained.  
“Don’t worry, the royal ship have sailed ahead and we’ll be taking it on our way back and then we’ll visit House Cerwyn next.” Sansa told her sister. “I know you’re eager to go home. Is it because of that blacksmith?” Sansa questioned.  
“Oh shut up.” Arya fired back with a scowl from the last remark. Sansa only gave her a chuckle. “I hope Lord Locke will give me a room far away from yours.” Arya commented. “I want to sleep well tonight and I couldn’t do that when both of you are howling next door.”  
Sansa was clearly abashed by the sentiment. “Oh gods.” she sighed and covered her face.  
“Yeah, I bet the old gods and the new heard the both of you with all those noise.” Arya continued relentlessly and Sansa turned away in embarrassment. She remembered that she and Jon took it slow when they made love. However, that was at first. The second time around, it was certainly wild. She can clearly recall how she screamed Jon’s name in the midst of their wild night. It was like they were beasts that were unleashed. Maybe it was because of the years of pent up frustration and when they finally got to express how they really felt, it was all at once and they just couldn’t stop it anymore. None had commented on it the day after but she knew a lot of Lord Manderly’s household knew about it and that was why she was so shy to face them the day after and why she was on a hurry to leave.  
As they neared Oldcastle, Sansa’s mind was wandering back to that wild night and she was feeling so hot. And so... she was looking forward for their night in Oldcastle. That time, she promised that they would be discreet.  
They’re trying to conceive their firstborn all over the North, certainly no one will doubt that their child would be of a Northener through and through.  
Sansa rode up beside Jon and gave him a sultry look. The King inclined his head, more than happy to oblige whatever his wife had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than the previous one but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!  
> Some reviews would be nice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for any mistakes, haven't proofread it.  
> I'm planning to add a few more chapters with Jon and Sansa visiting other Northern Houses and being 'naughty' guests.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and comments would be welcome. :)


End file.
